Your Love Is a Lie
by agupex
Summary: ¿Cómo se siente ser traicionado por la persona que amas? ¿Podrías soportar el dolor? ¿Y si tu peor enemigo fuera el culpable de esa traición? ¿Querrías vengarte? ¿O soportarías vivir con el corazón roto durante el resto de tu vida?


Your Love is a Lie

Oigo la llave penetrando en la cerradura. Me preparo, intentando mostrar la mejor sonrisa, aunque simplemente muestro una mueca algo retorcida. Bajo la cabeza. No soy bueno mintiendo… y Hermione tampoco. Entra. La miro. Está usando ese precioso vestido rojo que _él_ le regaló, con unos zapatos de tacón alto que combinan haciéndola lucir preciosa. Exhibe una sonrisa deslumbrante, de la cual me enamoré hace muchos años. Pero inmediatamente recuerdo _cuál_ es la razón de esa peculiar felicidad, y lágrimas nacen en mis ojos. Al principio, habían sido simplemente mis paranoicas sospechas, pero después se convirtieron en la realidad más cruda y cruel. Usando el gira-tiempo de Hermione, logré descubrir que cada palabra que decía, eran puras mentiras. Cada minuto que pasa, me lo pasó retándome a mí mismo, sabiendo que yo tenía la culpa de todo lo que sucedía minutos antes de que Hermione traspasara la puerta cada día de mi triste vida. Yo insistí en que tan sólo por seguridad, deberíamos vivir en el mundo _muggle_. Hermione había discutido, insistiendo en que mi sueño siempre había sido ser auror, pero mi sueño ya se me había cumplido el día en el que me había casado con Hermione… ¿YO? ¿¡UN TONTO COMO RONNALD WEASLEY CON UNA CHICA COMO HERMIONE! Ya me parecía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ahora lo veo claro… no debí haberla dejado trabajar ahí, debí suponer que tener a Draco Malfoy como jefe no sería una buena idea… aunque nunca pensé que sería tan malo…

Flash Back

Busqué en la mesita de noche de Hermione el gira tiempo, hacían dos horas que no sabía nada de ella, hacían dos horas que debería haber vuelto. Su celular, con la casilla llena de mis mensajes. Su oficina, tiene el teléfono desconectado. Nada podría haber sido peor, ya había estado cerca de perderla, y ahora por cada minúsculo detalle, me convertía en un manojo de nervios. Pero esto era demasiado, ya no quedaban alternativas. Al encontrarlo me lo colgué en el cuello, y lo usé tal cuál Hermione me había enseñado, le di dos vueltas, y encontré la casa exactamente igual, me asomé por la puerta de la habitación, y me vi leyendo el periódico. Fui al baño, y por suerte sabía que tendría tiempo para salir sin que yo mismo me viera. Salí del apartamento, al oír la puerta del baño cerrarse. Era mi oportunidad… bajé las escaleras corriendo, y al llegar a la puerta la abrí con fuerza. Su oficina estaba a cinco calles del edificio en el que vivíamos. Pero me llevé una sorpresa, al verla caminando en la calle de enfrente, esperé a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde, pero después me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Estaba junto a Draco Malfoy. Ese pelo peinado cuidadosamente, color rubio platinado, era inconfundible. Me sorprendí bastante porque… ¿Qué haría Hermione con su jefe a la una de la madrugada? Crucé y los seguí sigilosamente. Hicieron un camino que abarcaba tres calles siguiendo en línea recta, y una girando a la izquierda. Habían ingresado en un Motel de una sola estrella, demasiado vulgar para creer que era Draco Malfoy quién entraba ahí, pero tan sólo cuando vi por las ventanas las baratas habitaciones, que sólo contenían una cama, entendí la dimensión del problema. De pronto vi la luz de una habitación del tercer piso encenderse. Hermione y Draco estaban ahí. Él la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola para sí, y comenzó a besarla. Una mezcla de tristeza y furia invadieron mi ser, tenía ganas de matarlo a él y a… ella. Entré en el Motel, decidido, el hombre en el mostrador, muy obeso, y usando una musculosa, sudada y bastante sucia, y unos boxers a rayas. Podría jurar que vi moscas volando a su alrededor. Me dirigí al mostrador, y le dije:

- ¿Quiénes eran esos dos que acaban de entrar? - traté de mantenerme calmado, pero notaba gotas de sudor caer por mi frente.

- ¡Oh…! ¡Son mis mejores clientes! - dijo enseñando en una sonrisa sus amarillos y podridos dientes.

- ¿Qué…? - pero lo único que me salió fue un pobre gemido.

Quería matar a ese hombre… a él, a Malfoy, a mí mismo… Él tenía la culpa de todo, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione era una mujer casada? ¿Cómo se había dado el lujo de permitirle entrar en ese Motel sucio con Malfoy? En ese preciso instante mi vida quedó hecha pedazos… volví a la casa hecho una furia.

Fin del Flash Back

Había estado planeando mi _vendetta_ desde hacía tanto… Y ese día, mi venganza se cumpliría. Saludé a Hermione con un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Ella ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada.

- Voy a comprar algo en el almacén que está a tres calles - le dije a pesar de que sabía que ella no oiría ni una palabra.

Asintió con la cabeza, como demostrándome que estaba conciente de mi existencia. Guardé mi varita en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. También con disimulo, escondí un cuchillo en el otro bolsillo. Salí sin siquiera saludarla. Sonreí. Que no me prestara atención, jamás había sido algo bueno, hasta ahora. Con paso decidido, avancé a

través de la calle buscando la dirección de _su_ casa.

- _Alohomora - _susurré.

La puerta se abrió ante mí. Quedé boquiabierto. Por fuera parecía una simple casa común y corriente… pero por dentro tenía el lujo de una mansión. La sangre hervía en mi interior… ¡Él tenía todo lo que yo no podía tener! A Hermione, y una preciosa mansión… yo viví toda mi vida entre cosas de segunda mano, y más y más hermanos. Mi ira se intensificó aún más. Intenté utilizar mi sentido de la orientación para encontrar su habitación. Abrí la primera puerta que vi, pero conducía a la cocina. Abrí otra: el baño. Subí las escaleras (¿No lo había mencionado? ¡Tiene escaleras!) y abrí la primera puerta que encontré… su habitación ¿Vacía? Algo anda mal…

- Weasel - susurró una voz a mis espaldas.

Giré, y ahí estaba… Draco Malfoy.

- Los dos sabíamos que este enfrentamiento llegaría algún día - dije sacando el cuchillo de mi bolsillo.

- Por supuesto - dijo él.

Noté que ya tenía un puñal en la mano derecha, seguramente muriéndose de ganas de clavármelo en el medio del pecho. Pero yo no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, guiándome por las apariencias. Giramos, observándonos el uno al otro, preparados por si el otro decidía dar el primer golpe. Lo que fueron probablemente más de ocho segundos, a mi me parecieron ocho horas. Ya se me estaba durmiendo el brazo, cuando él lanzó el primer ataque… pero yo ya estaba listo. Aprovechando que era más alto, me agaché, haciendo que sólo el aire recibiera lo que me habría cortado la mano. Me levanté rápidamente, y con agilidad, hice una forma de semi-círculo, que él esquivó fácilmente dando un paso hacia atrás. Acto seguido, por un pelo, no me cortó el brazo, pero logró romper parte de mi chaqueta de segunda mano que traía puesta. Me la quité y la arrojé al piso, para quedar vistiendo una simple remera de algodón barata, que se rompería fácilmente. Me alejé, como un guepardo que observa a una gacela para analizar a su presa. Pero lo único que encontré al mirar sus ojos, fue una capa de duro e impenetrable hielo. Bajé la cabeza y suspiré. Si amaba a Hermione lo último que debería estar haciendo, sería luchar con Draco.

- Me rindo - le dije.

Arrojé el cuchillo al suelo y extendí los brazos hacia los costados, dándole lugar a que procediera. Él me observó dubitativo. No arrojó el puñal al suelo, sino que lo conservó en la mano mientras se acercaba a mí, sin aparente intención de lastimarme.

- Así que… nos descubriste - dijo él sonriendo.

¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito para que siguiera la pelea? ¿Estaba bromeando?

- Si - respondí cabizbajo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Y ¿Por qué te detuviste? - me preguntó cauteloso.

- Por que la amo, pero dudo que ella sienta lo mismo… aunque acepto que hay pocas probabilidades de que suceda, pero… ¿Si gano? ¿Si te mato? ¿Cuál sería el propósito? ¿Hacerle la vida miserable? ¿Morir, probablemente, en manos de tus padres o de otros Mortífagos? - le dije reflexionando - pero tú no tienes razón para no hacerlo, es más… le estarías quitando un peso de encima - un momento…

¿Lo estoy animando para que me mate?

- Weasley… tú y yo sabemos que este día algún día llegaría, somos enemigos desde que te conocí - dijo Draco.

- Si, también eras enemigo de Hermione, y ahora… tienes sexo con ella todos los días en ese Motel sucio y barato… - dije cerrando los ojos.

Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que Draco Malfoy me viera llorando.

- Te lo haré más fácil - dije sacando mi varita del bolsillo.

- ¡Alto! - me detuvo Draco - ¡No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir! - ¿Por qué decía eso? Me odia…

- ¿Por qué me arrepentiría? Dímelo. Hay una razón por la cual no quieres que muera, dime ¿Cuál es? - le desafié.

Él suspiró cabizbajo.

- Por que Hermione creería que te he matado yo - me dijo.

- Oh… - dije entendiendo - pero tú sabes que no puedo continuar viviendo después de esa fatal traición de su parte - le expliqué.

- ¡Divórciate Weasel! No todos los caminos llevan a la muerte… - me advirtió.

- Es raro que sea un Mortífago quien me lo dice - mascullé entre dientes - No puedo divorciarme, yo AMO a Hermione, y jamás lo dejaré de hacer, acéptalo Malfoy - dije.

Yo no entendía nada, ¿Por qué Hermione pensaría que ha sido él quién me mató? Ella podría ser la culpable… me ha estado matando en vida desde que folla con ése.

- De acuerdo Weasel, haz lo que quieras, pero díselo ¡Sé valiente Weasel! - dijo enojado.

- Oh no, Draco, TÚ deberás ocuparte de decírselo - dije con la varita apuntando a mi pecho.

- ¡NO! - gritó una voz.

Me sobresalté. Esa no era la voz de Draco. Yo sabía perfectamente quien era la dueña de esa voz… de esa hermosa voz: Hermione. Sonreí. Yo ya estaba muerto, pero son esa simple palabra, me había detenido. Me volteé ¿Y ahora cuál era la excusa de ella para que no me suicide?

- No Ron… en todo caso la que debería morir, sería yo - dijo cabizbaja.

- ¡NO! - gritamos Draco y yo al unísono.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté sin poder contener las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

- No volvías, así que tomé el gira-tiempo, y te seguí… cuando entraste a la casa de Draco temí que ya alguno de ustedes dos estuviera muerto. Pero afortunadamente no me vieron, estuve escondida detrás de la puerta, y no pude aguantar… no se peleen por mí, les juro que no vale la pena - dijo.

- ¿QUÉ NO VALES LA PENA? - dije casi divertido - Hermione, yo daría mi vida por ti, y si pudiera darte más lo haría… pero me doy cuenta de que no me amas… - dije con el corazón roto.

Ella comenzó a llorar, y fue a abrazar a Draco. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

- Adiós Hermione, espero que seas feliz viviendo el resto de tu vida sin mí - dije - _Avada Kadabra _- e iluminando la habitación con un color verde, tuve por primera vez, desde el día en el que descubrí la traición de Hermione, un poco de paz.

* * *

Holaa! La idea para este fic la tuve escuchando la cancion de simple plan, your love is a lie, y se que no es el mejor fic del mundo pero agradeceria mucho que me dejen un review :D


End file.
